


America's Ass

by Auggusst



Series: Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), america's ass, avengers 1 captain america suit, steve's stealth suit, steve's suit, tony loves steve's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Tony really loves all parts of Steve, and especially his ass. He can't stand to let his teammate walk around in a suit that diminishes its heavenly qualities. Tony makes him a brand new suit, and wins himself a date in the process. It must be Tony's lucky day.[Fic written for Han on Twitter.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alternate Universes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173
Comments: 24
Kudos: 253





	America's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this was so fun to write lol. It's a little different than what I usually do, but plenty enjoyable. Obvs in this AU, Tony and Pepper weren't together in Avengers 1. The team stayed together a little bit after the movie before diverging paths (and coming back together for AoU of course.)

Tony kind of hated Steve’s suit.

Steve, all things considered, made it work, but it irked Tony to no end, a lot more than it should, really.

First off, there was the material. It was vaguely spandex-y, with little to no padding. From what Tony remembered of the suit his dad had made Steve in WW2, there were pockets upon pockets, reinforced but flexible boning and heavy duty materials to at least stifle, if not prevent, bullets from penetrating the suit.

This… _monstrosity_ that Steve was wearing the day Tony met him, and that he’d been wearing during clean up and minor missions the two months after the Battle of New York, was offensive on multiple levels. The colors were absurdly saturated. The general form looked more like an adult onesie with matching boots than a uniform. It made Steve look kind of ridiculous, really, and Tony couldn’t stand it.

It also offered zero protection for his ass.

Honestly, the suit was so form fitting that it made his ass look _smaller_ than it really was. Tony knew that for a fact, because when Steve was out of the uniform, in his civilian clothes, his ass was just. The best sight in the world. You could bounce a quarter off of that thing, and Tony regularly had to stop himself from trying it out. If he walked behind the soldier on their way to conference rooms in SHIELD HQ, or strategically placed himself so that he had a view of Steve’s ass at the thank you banquet the mayor of NYC threw after the battle, simply to drink his fill of that impressive, round, _tight_ , gorgeous posterior, he couldn’t be blamed. _Everyone_ stared, whether they admitted it or not, and Steve, either oblivious or too polite to comment on it, said nothing about it, didn’t even seem to notice.

So maybe Tony kind of had an obsession with Steve’s ass. But to be fair, he had an obsession with _Steve,_ with all of him. Every inch of the damn bastard was eye candy, from the top of his head to his toes, and Tony? He had a sweet tooth.

He did his best to stay casual about it, but he couldn’t help but flirt with Steve sometimes, and try to gauge his reaction. Steve never seemed to mind, would usually laugh it off or flush beautifully pink, and sometimes he’d shoot back a wisecrack, and sometimes a tired reprimand if it was over the comms during a fight or something, but he never said _no_ to it, to Tony’s attention, and that was kind of encouraging.

Tony didn’t know if Steve liked him, if he even liked _guys_ , but he was obviously comfortable enough to let Tony’s compliments or suggestions slide, so that had to count for something, right? Tony got kind of bold with it pretty quickly, but not intentionally. It just happened that his feelings for Steve were multiplying exponentially as the days passed, and his flirting went from playful, somewhat teasing, to more earnest, even if the others couldn’t tell the difference. Tony could _feel_ the difference, in himself, and it was a little embarrassing, but as long as nobody else caught on it didn’t matter.

So. He kept staring at Steve’s ass, and that heinous, disgusting suit. Honestly, who _approved_ that thing? Oh. Coulson had. Well. Maybe Tony couldn’t hate it too much then.

Still, it was frustrating to look at, especially because it offered so little protection, and needed patching up after just about every mission, and Tony was getting kind of sick of repairing it. Sure it meant he got to touch Steve, help peel the suit off of him and wait patiently while he put it back on after it was fixed, and he got to brush his fingers up and down the blond’s gorgeous body as he did so, because he had to ‘check for tears’ and ‘make sure the fibers are holding up,’ but Steve deserved _better_ from his suit, and Tony had half a mind to give it to him.

He finally brought the idea up after the last mission, where Steve got tossed across the street a good twenty feet, and rolled and skidded along the asphalt like he was a rock being skipped on a lake.

“Cap!” Tony called out urgently.

His heart had leapt out of his chest, and he crossed the distance immediately after incapacitating the asshole who’d done it—the leader of a small crime ring that had pilfered some Chitauri weaponry from the battle and played around with it. Tony landed next to Steve with a _clunk_ , pulled up his face plate.

Steve was sprawled out on his belly at the moment, groaning a little. His head was reeling from the impact, and his skin was stinging even under his suit. He hoped it had held up.

Tony was worried for Steve, in all aspects of course, but he really couldn’t help but fixate on his backside, on the gorgeous swell of his ass that was sticking up in the air for all intents and purposes, as Steve tried to get onto his hands and knees. He set a hand on the small of the soldier’s back, and maybe, _maybe_ , just a little bit lower, his eyes flitting between Steve’s face and his posterior.

“Are you okay?” he asked, though he was pretty sure he was looking at the latter when he said it. He might have leaned in a little too, checking for any cuts or tears in the fabric of the suit.

“I’m fine,” Steve assured him, brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I—why are you talking to my ass?”

Oops.

“You’re delusional,” Tony replied, and the hand near Steve’s ass slid immediately back up towards his shoulders. “I’m talking to _you_. Though I could whisper some kind words to your ass if you want me to,” he replied and put on a grin, hoping Steve wouldn’t push the subject any further. “I’ll sing a whole song to it. How’s Yankee Doodle sound?”

Steve rolled his eyes, let out a little sigh. “Just help me up,” he replied, and Tony did.

It was at that point that Tony really committed to the idea of making Steve a new suit. He started a draft file the instant they got back to the Tower. It took longer than he expected to design it. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to fit Steve in all the right ways, but he also wanted it to be useful, for it to offer him protection. He also found out SHIELD was taking Steve and Nat down to Washington for the next couple of months, and that Steve was going to be an official SHIELD agent, which was really fucking disappointing honestly, because Tony wouldn’t be able to see him anymore, but at least he could leave him with this parting gift. At least Steve would be out there on every mission wearing something Tony made just for him, something sleek and sexy and _safe_.

Tony made sure to imprint the sight to memory when he invited Steve in his lab, had him try on the finished suit for the first time. Steve seemed thoroughly impressed, and a little happy actually, and he stretched side to side, mimicked the motion of throwing his shield, tested the range of the fabric. Tony went through the specifics of the suit, the materials he used, the washability, and breathability, the extra padding, the mic built into the wristwrap of the left glove, the earpiece attached to the helmet.

It was a gorgeous dark blue, smarter than big bold red white and blue, because Steve would be going on stealth missions now, and it wouldn’t do him any good to stick out like a firecracker on the 4th of July. Naturally, this suit fit well, suited him entirely, and yes, that included his ass. Tony made _damn_ sure that looked good in this thing.

Tony circled around Steve now, taking in the view, trying to see if any last minute adjustments had to be made. He stopped behind Steve, couldn’t help but grin a little at the sight. He’d done a really nice job. “Well, I think it’s just about ready. How do you like it?”

“It’s really good,” Steve replied. “Way better than the other one, honestly. It feels...more me.”

“The other one was a little like a clown suit, really. I hate that thing. You’re way better off with this,” the scientist agreed. “Of course, you’ll have to dull the paint on the shield to match, but you probably don’t need my help with that.”

“Thank you Tony,” Steve replied, and he smiled a little. “I really appreciate it.”

His smile was earnest, and his eyes were fond, and Tony felt his heart jump in his chest. He tried to play it off. “Just doing God’s work,” he replied with a shrug. “Can’t have Captain America running into battle ill-suited. Can’t stand to see his ass pressed into that blue onesie anymore either.”

“I should’ve seen a comment like that coming,” Steve replied and sighed, put his hands on his hips.

“You know me,” Tony said. “I just can’t help myself.”

“Clearly.”

There was a beat of silence, and Tony looked down at the ground, scuffed his shoe against the floor. “So you’re leaving in a few hours, right?” he asked.

“I am,” Steve confirmed, though he didn’t sound all too happy about it.

“I’m glad I got the suit done in time,” Tony replied.

“If you hadn’t, I would’ve just had to come up here to get it,” Steve said.

He wouldn’t have minded that, honestly. He loved spending time with Tony. He…he kind of loved _Tony_ , or at least, was interested in him. He thought Tony was interested in him too sometimes, had to be, with all the comments he made. He kept waiting for Tony to take things a step further, to breach the subject with Steve. As far as everyone knew, Steve was straight, but he really wasn’t. Steve was interested in women _and_ men, and maybe he was a little bit of a coward for keeping that fact to himself, but he’d only been in the future for a few months.

He had so many things to worry about and to catch up on, that he didn’t really want to bring his love life into the mix. He still missed Peggy, too. They hadn’t been together, because he didn’t have the _chance_ to be with her, and that still really hurt, and probably would for a very long time. But he did feel something for Tony, he was sure, if the way his heart beat a little faster with each compliment, each lingering stare or touch from the scientist’s hands were any indication. He wasn’t sure if anything would come of it though, was a little afraid of making the first move, so he had no choice but to wait for Tony to make one.

The problem was he didn’t seem to plan on doing that anytime soon. Steve was leaving now, for most likely half a year, if not longer, and that would certainly halt any progress they had made in their relationship. They still argued, a lot actually, but enjoyed being around each other. Tony was infuriating in all the right ways, and Steve would really, _really_ miss him now.

Tony would miss Steve a lot too.

He didn’t think he could take seeing Steve off at HQ, so he would say goodbye now, and spend the rest of the afternoon holed up in his room nursing a drink and watching reruns of his favorite show. That was an okay coping mechanism, right?

His throat felt kinda tight, and he sniffled, his nose twitching in the way it often did when he got too emotional and was trying to hide it. “Well, good luck down there,” he said. “People in Washington can be real assholes, I’ll tell you from experience. Try to stay out of trouble.”

“Understood,” Steve replied, and nodded a little.

Tony licked his lips. “See ya, Cap,” he said, and held out his hand for Steve to shake. He tried not to think about how it’d be the last handshake they would have for a long while.

Steve took his hand, grasped it firmly in his own. “Goodbye, Tony.”

If the handshake lasted a little longer than appropriate, and their fingers separated at the last possible second, that was something they planned on keeping just to themselves, something they didn’t want to share with the world.

Steve gave Tony an encouraging smile, and headed to the door, while Tony stood in silence and tried not to let the miserable feeling spreading in his chest show on his face. Steve was out the door before he knew it.

Tony sighed, a real, heavy sigh, and looked around his lab. He walked to his desk, tried to decide between which products to work on next, or if he wanted to make something brand new. He did have a pile of paperwork in his office that needed taking care of, but that would just ruin his day that much more. It had been all but three minutes, and he already missed Steve.

“That’s it, then?” he heard at the door suddenly, and jumped a little at the sound.

Tony spun around, confused, as Steve stuck his head back into the room, and his body followed.

“I’m—uh, what?” the brunet asked.

“All those comments, and compliments, and flirting, and you’re still not gonna ask me out?” Steve demanded, and his face was kind of red as he said it, but he held himself confidently.

He had been halfway to the elevator when he realized that he didn’t want to miss another opportunity, that he wanted to be honest about what he felt, and what he thought Tony felt. He couldn’t imagine going through the next few months without at least talking to Tony, even if it was just on the phone. He wasn’t going to let another chance slip through his fingers, and so he was here now, being horribly candid about the whole thing.

Tony was blinking like a deer in headlights, and suddenly he felt warm, and shocked, and kind of embarrassed. “Wait—I—do you…do you like _men?_ ”

“I do, as a matter of fact,” Steve replied. “Men, and women.” It felt kind of good to admit it actually, to say it out loud. He couldn’t remember the last time he had. He thought it was with the Howlies, one night at a bar in France.

Tony’s brain shorted out. Steve—Steve liked _men?_ He really did? And Tony…Tony had been flirting with him all this time, but never really anticipated anything could come from it, didn’t think he was that lucky, but now Steve had stormed into his lab and _demanded_ more or less that Tony ask him out and holy shit—

“Wh-why didn’t you ever say anything?” Tony sputtered out, a mixture of shocked and irritated.

“Nobody ever _asked_ ,” Steve replied. “I’m not the kind to run all over town and talk about what I like in bed,” he said. “A-and out of bed, if that wasn’t clear,” he added on, feeling a little embarrassed now.

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was ridiculous. He held up a finger. “Let me get this straight—I’ve been flirting with you for two months, sometimes to an absurd degree, and you didn’t tell me to stop because you actually _wanted me to_ , and not just because you were too polite to say anything?”

Steve let out a cross between a laugh and a sigh. “That’s the gist of it.”

“Am I an idiot?” the brunet wondered out loud.

“Maybe a little,” the blond replied, smiling.

“Well then,” Tony sighed. He brushed a hand over his face, gathered his thoughts. This was kind of amazing, actually. He had an opportunity here, a _real_ opportunity, to try and build something with Steve, to give voice to his emotions, and apparently, without fear of rejection. Could he have received a better gift? He didn’t think so. He sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it.

“We’ve got a few hours before you go,” he started. “Do you wanna…go on a date?” His heart fluttered at the mere thought.

Steve regarded him for a second, and then a wide, playful grin grew on his face. “I do. Milkshakes and burgers. _You’re_ buying,” he replied, and left the room to head back to the elevator.

Tony stared after him a moment, couldn’t believe his luck, and then practically jumped into action, followed Steve out the door.

God bless Steve Rogers, and his gorgeous ass, and the hideous, embarrassing suit that brought him to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! Leave a comment!


End file.
